


NOnHumans

by DaireneCallahan



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaireneCallahan/pseuds/DaireneCallahan
Summary: It’s kinda joke fanfiction…On a different note, I absolutely loved on RWBY Volume 7 ended off, such an amazing ending.  I admit I was a little disappointed with how the Volume started, but the season ended with a resounding bang.  Can’t imagine what happens in Volume 8.
Kudos: 4





	1. Defeat

Ruby Rose rushed with wide-eyed horror as Qrow Branwen fell to the ground, thoroughly impaled by the spears Salem had produced. “NOO!! Qrow!” She caught her fallen uncle before he hit the ground, staining her hands and clothes with his blood in the process. “Please! You have to stay with us! Jaune! Jaune, we need you now!”  
  
Jaune Arc raced over and began to enhance Qrow’s aura- only for it to splutter and fade out again. “I- I can’t- I’m- so sorry-”  
  
“No, no, it can’t be! Try again!” Ruby shouted.  
  
“I- It’s okay, kiddo,” Qrow managed, blood trickling from the corners of his mouth. “It’s- too late- for me…” Qrow coughed up more blood. “S-sorry, I couldn’t-” He trailed off, falling still in Ruby’s arms.  
  
“No! NO! NO!” Ruby sobbed, clutching her uncle while the light faded from his eyes.  
  
While Ruby was distracted by Qrow’s tragic demise, Salem had flown away, seizing her opportunity to strike.  
  
Lashing out with dark magic, Salem blasted the group bitterly defending the last Relic.  
  
“AAAAHH!!” Penny Polendina, who had dived in to shield Weiss Schnee, screamed as her leg was blow off, spewing metal parts onto the rocky ground.  
  
Next to her, Cardin Winchester was even more unfortunate- dark magic bisected him from right shoulder to left hip- as his upper body sloughed off his lower half, he had a moment to see the exposed organs on his lower half before everything went black. He was the only fatality, but most of the Relic defenders were now incapacitated, unconscious or cradling gruesome injuries.  
  
“Ruby, we need you here!” Professor Oobleck shouted, as he crawled painfully across the ground to where Coco Adel lay unconscious in a puddle of her own blood.  
  
Ruby snapped out of her grief, and after furiously swiping her tears away, rushed back into the fray, hacking her way across hordes of attacking Grimm, but their numbers were just too much. She could only watch in horror as Salem stormed right up to the Relic, where a few of the last defenders were making a last stand.  
  
“Fiona!” Robyn Hill cried out in horror as the sheep faunus was dragged off screaming by a hulking Sphinx.  
  
But by then, Salem was just meters in front of her, having just violently thrashed Professor Potts with her Grimm tentacles.  
  
Robyn glared murderously at Salem and fired rapidly, but they seemed to have little effect on the Grimm Queen.  
  
Salem merely growled in annoyance, and a long tentacle shot out like a spring and swatted Robyn away like an inconsequential fly.  
  
Across on the other side of the battlefield, Winter Schnee, Glynda Goodwitch, and Oscar Pine were dueling furiously with Tyrian Callows and a now-fully-Grimmified Cinder Fall, while Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, and Sun Wukong provided close fire support to keep swarms of Grimm off them.  
  
“Neptune, grab it!” Sun ordered his teammate to grab the Staff of Creation currently resting in the mouth of a Grimm Whale, after seeing an opening in the Grimm ranks.  
  
Neptune rushed for it, but not fast enough, and the whale’s jaws caught him on the way out, slicing him in half.  
  
“Nooo! Neptune!” Sun screamed in horrified disbelief, and fell out his knees.  
  
“Sun, we don’t have time for this!” Nora cried, angrily swatting away an attacking Beowulf like a baseball.  
  
Luckily, Velvet Scarlatina, who was fighting nearby, saw the falter in their defense, and rushed over to help her allies, knocking aside two Creeps with a hardlite-dusk broadsword.  
  
Unluckily, this meant she stopped giving support to Ciel Soleil and Neon Katt, who had to give up their attempt to recapture the Crown of Choice from a Wyvern, and fell back toward Ren and Nora.  
  
Meanwhile, Ruby and Jaune had managed to link up with a pair of straggling survivors, Octavia Ember and Ilia Amitola, both of whom were almost out of aura after defeating a Nuckalvee and a swarm of Ravagers.  
  
“Where are the remaining Vacuo forces?” Ruby questioned urgently, shooting down a pair of Lancers as they whizzed by. “Salem’s got the damned Sword! We have to intercept her before she gets back to the other Relics!”  
  
“Who knows?!” Octavia was hysterical and on the verge of tears. “Professor Theodore and Nebula are dead! They got trapped by some fucking Apathies, and then the Beringels-” She trailed off, sobbing.  
  
“What about the Atlas-”  
  
Ilia shook her head grimly. “Cordovin is dead! I saw the Griffins picking her mech clean! I think- Blake is fine, but her parents are badly hurt- they got cut off at the harbor with Gwen and Scarlet. We don’t know where Dew and Sage are, but…” She trailed off, groaning, as she leaned against a rock formation for support.  
  
“Fine! We’ll just have to do it ourselves!” Ruby declared, rushing back toward the fray, Jaune close behind.  
  
“Wait, no, Ruby!” Ilia shouted, but it was to no avail. She groaned, lifted Lightning Lash, and fired a blast at a nearby Boarbatusk. “Come on, Octavia, let’s get out of here!”  
  
“AAAH!!!” Winter shouted as her aura shattered from a blow by Cinder, and she staggered backward.  
  
“Stay away from her!” Glynda knocked Cinder back with a blast of Dust from her riding crop.  
  
But while her back was turned, Tyrian managed to land a blow on Oscar, slicing a huge gash across the boy’s abdomen with his mechanical tail.  
  
“GAHH!!!” Oscar collapsed on the ground, doubled-over and clutching his poisoned wound.  
  
Ciel Soleil skated in on a pair of skates Neon Katt had made for her and fired madly with her dual D-shaped handlebar guns to cover the boy.  
  
Tyrian stopped cackling insanely and growled irritably as his aura collapsed- he swung his tail around to try and take out Ciel.  
  
But the Atlesian girl pressed a button on both her handlebar pistols, and retractable blades shaped like bat-wings and made of strong, composite metal sprang out. She nimbly dodged Tyrian’s strike and managed to slash the girth of his tail, damaging it.  
  
“Nice work!” Neon Katt congratulated, throwing a glowstick bomb that stuck to Tyrian while the scorpion faunus was distracted. “Take this, you psycho!”  
  
“No, no, no!” Tyrian glared furiously, trying to get the bomb off, to no avail. The blast knocked him into the rock wall, and he collapsed, wounded and unconscious.  
  
But they had no chance to celebrate- a Wyvern swept down and grabbed the wounded Winter in its gaping maw.  
  
“Winter!” Weiss screamed from a couple hundred feet away, trying in vain to fight her way across swarms of Grimm, aided by a damaged Penny, who half-hopped and half-flew her way forward.  
  
Ciel also tried to intercept the Grimm before it could fly away, leaping as high as she could to slash it with her blades, but only landing a glancing blow.  
  
It was too late- the Wyvern chomped down, ripping Winter in half.  
  
“WINNTTERR!!!” Weiss shrieked in anguish, watching her sister’s bloody lower half plummet to the ground.  
  
“AAAHH!!” Glynda had lost her duel with Cinder and fell to the ground, her left leg twisted at an unnatural angle.  
  
The Grimmified Cinder smiled a twisted facsimile of a human grin and moved in predatorily for the kill- but a cry of “Hey ugly!” drew its attention.  
  
Neon Katt tossed a glowstick bomb at Cinder. “For someone with such scrawny Grimm arms, you sure have fat legs!”  
  
“AUGHH!!” Some distance away, Nora had been grappling with a full Goliath, when a Death Stalker joined the fray, striking her with its tail.  
  
“Nora!” Ren cried, distracted by her cry.  
  
At that moment, a particularly large Winged Beringel grabbed him and tried to fly off with him.  
  
Ren managed to slash its arms and wiggle out.  
  
While Ren made his escape, Nora managed to knock the Death Stalker aside, and turned to repel a Nevermore bombardment. But the Goliath she’d initially been fighting took the opportunity to charge, trampling her underfoot.  
  
“NORRAAA!!!” Ren screamed in despair as the Goliath barreled past, revealing Nora’s crushed body, the bones broken, limbs horribly mangled in a rapidly expanding pool of blood. He rushed and hugged the mangled corpse, sobbing. “I’m so sorry, Nora! I was a fool to pretend- I love you! I’m sorry- so please wake up! Please!”  
  
Attracted by the surge of dam-busting negative emotion, many of the Grimm in the area swamped Ren, and he vanished under a cascade of dark creatures.  
  
This gave the others a momentary respite.  
  
“Fall back! Fall back!” Ciel ordered, dragging the wounded Oscar with one hand and firing on Cinder with the other. Beside her, Neon was doing the same with Glynda, though Glynda was still well enough to keep blasting away at Cinder, while Velvet focused on driving off Grimm.  
  
“Noo! We have to keep going!” Ruby shouted, running and shooting with Crescent Rose. “Salem’s got the last Relic, we have to stop her from gathering them with the others!”  
  
Behind her were Weiss, Jaune, and a damaged Penny.  
  
“Be gone, monster!” Penny cried, blasting Cinder hard enough to send her flying.  
  
“Well, in case you haven’t noticed, we still have, oh, you know, Goliaths, Wyverns, and a fuck-ton of Beringels, King Tajitas, Geists, Manticores, Death Stalkers… and that fucking Whale!” Ciel blew her lid, losing her cool for probably the first time in her life. “And just about everyone is dead! So unless you got those silver eyes-”  
  
“Ruby has already used them four times today!” Weiss interjected, furiously coming to the defense of her friend. “She’s already taken out a Leviathan, a swarm of Apathies, a column of Goliaths, and a pair of Wyverns! It’s about time-”  
  
“Can it, you guys!” Neon cut off sharply. “Something’s not right…”  
  
“All the Grimm… are retreating?” Glynda stared dumbfounded as everything from Beowulfs to Wyverns turned and ran away from them.  
  
“I’ve got a real bad feeling about this…” Ruby muttered.  
  
“What’s going on?! Ruby!” Yang Xiao Long shouted, running over from the direction of the harbor. She’d run back there when she heard that Blake had been cut off there, and now brought Blake, Gwen, and Scarlet in tow.  
  
Gwen quickly knelt down and began tending to the wounded Robyn, while Scarlet tended to the disconsolate Sun Wukong.  
  
“Yang!” Ruby lit up to see her sister was alright.  
  
“Who’s guarding the ships?” Weiss questioned.  
  
“Mata and Saber- Octavia, Dew, and Ilia also made it back to the ships,” Blake replied. “We also cleared out most of the Grimm infesting the harbor. Besides, Dr. Polendina is doing a pretty good job with those turrets.”  
  
“H-Hey, sorry to interrupt, but- Wh-What is that-?” Jaune asked tremulously.  
  
Two giant looming dragons easily and rapidly crossed the vast battlefield- one purple four-legged one striding menacingly on the ground, while a golden one hovered above the ground.  
  
Any Grimm in their way parted hastily or were effortlessly destroyed. The golden dragon emitted a bright sliverly aura, vaporizing all the Grimm in its path, while any Grimm that made contact with the purple dragon’s skin liquified and was whirled away like water down a drain.  
  
“Salem… did it…” Ruby stared wide-eyed.  
  
“It’s… the gods,” Weiss gaped in both terror and awe. “The brothers… of light and dark…”  
  
“What a pitiful display…” The God of Darkness derided. “See, brother- humanity still constantly wars, bringing no peace to this planet. Only the destruction I wrought can cleanse this world and bring it the solitude of peace. Humanity is incapable of knowing peace.”  
  
“What a pity, I confess my disappointment,” The God of Light shook his head slowly. “I had hoped for better."  
  
“Humanity must perish,” The God of Darkness stated coldly. “This world must be wiped from existence.”


	2. Bargaining

The God of Darkness raised a gnarled claw, in the final gesture of the impending apocalypse.

"WAAAIITTT!" Using her speed semblance, Ruby rushed right to the foot of the twin Gods.

"Oh? And what does a mere mortal want with us?" The God of Darkness questioned curiously.

"This- this war is Salem's fault! She has been manipulating the world into war- in fact, the world has largely united against her!"

"We have dealt with Salem," The God of Darkness stated casually. "Her arrogance will plague this world no longer. But the rest of humanity is not blameless either, and now must face judgement too."

"And, um, first off, I want to say that destroying the world is totally unreasonable if you want to wipe out humanity," Ruby prodded her fingers together nervously, thinking as fast as she could. "I mean, humans are just one of numerous things that live on Remnant. The faunus aren't human, for example. My dear friend Penny isn't either- she's a robot. Or my dog, Zwei. There's also animals, plants, and… even the Grimm." Ruby cast a frightened glance at the God of Darkness.

"Oh, interesting," The God of Darkness looked over to the God of Light.

The golden dragon gave a small, discreet nod in response, and the God of Darkness turned back to Ruby.

"Fine- your point is well taken, human. And your generosity… commendable," The God of Darkness stated. "We won't destroy the world of Remnant. Just the humans. Your faunus friends, Penny, the animals and plants and Grimm will live on. However, we will not stay on this world, and they will have to fend for themselves."

"Aaand…" Ruby continued. "A lot of humans are innocent. There are children- infants- people who never had a chance to live, who have never played any role in this-"

"No!" The God of Darkness stated callously and remorselessly. He lunged out with a claw and Ruby's clothes caught on fire.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Ruby writhed as the fire, before she raced around in a circle at top speed to try and put out the flames. But the magical flames could not be put out, and Ruby collapsed to the ground, writhing in agony.

"RUBY!" Yang screamed, enraged. "You bastards- I'll kill you!" She raced at the God of Darkness and firing her weapon at the dark deity. "Stop hurting her!"

After being frozen momentarily in horror and disbelief, Weiss, Penny, and Blake quickly joined in, opening fire on the God of Darkness.

Jaune rushed to Ruby's side and tried desperately to put out the magical fire and enhance her aura. But all his frantic efforts prolonged Ruby's agony and burned his own hands. "Ow, ow, ow, fuck! Oh god, Ruby!"

The others scattered on the battlefield, although initially terrified by the enormous deities of legend, began to recover and started firing sporadically on the battlefield.

The God of Darkness easily absorbed any of the various Dust-based attacks and Semblances used by any of the combatants there, drawing them into a large circular ball of energy in one claw.

"If we are done here, then let us wrap it up," The God of Light chided his younger brother for toying around.

"Very well." The God of Darkness clenched that claw shut.

A huge wall of energy burst forth from that point, sweeping across the planet, every kingdom, continent, island, city, village, mountain, and cave, instantaneously disintegrating every single human it touched, but leaving the faunus, animals, plants, Grimm, and other organisms alive.

And with that, the two Gods of Light and Dark were gone, leaving those that remained behind on Remnant to fend for themselves.

Now standing on that abandoned, desolate battlefield, Blake stared in abject horror, before letting out a scream of despair. "YAAANGGG!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A few years later, at the Belladonna Residence, Kuo Kuana, Menagerie...

Ghira Belladonna, Supreme Leader of Remnant, sighed as he took a break in his office. He hadn't wanted to be Supreme Leader, and he most certainly didn't want to take a second term, but he had been pushed into it due to overwhelming support for him at the Assembly of Nations.

Granted, the position was largely a nominal one, and it made sense that as the political symbol of Menagerie, the largest nation on Remnant, he would be given this position. But a lot of people tended to appeal to him for help with their problems, and he never wanted to turn them away.

A knock came at his door. "Already?" He stood up. "Kali, who is it?"

"It's Ilia! She just came back from her mission in Vale!"

"Let her in then!" Ghira smiled. He hoped that Ilia had good news to bring of her daughter, who was a Councilor in Vale. Ilia herself was and elite Huntress and the Chief of Special Operations for Menagerie, traveling frequently to help keep order and battle off large forces of Grimm.

Ilia entered the room, and closed the door behind her. "Here's the report on the situation in Vale, I've already given a copy to Kali. We've bought them some respite from the Goliaths, but our scouts have reports of dangerous activity from the spawning pools in Dracius, so we don't know how long that'll last."

"Thanks," Ghira sighed. "Did you talk to Blake this time?"

"Only briefly," Ilia sighed. "I visited her apartment, but she told me she wasn't feeling well and wouldn't let me inside. Velvet has been handling a lot of her work for her, and she tells me that Blake is still suffering a lot from depression. She- she's been drinking quite a bit too…"

Ghira sighed and buried his face in his hands. "Poor girl…"

"Yeah," Ilia sat down next to him. "But she still shows up at every major war commemoration. Chancellor Sun saw her at the memorial service for the Battle of Beacon a couple months ago- she kept sitting under Yang's statue… I'm sorry..."

"Don't be…" Ghira took a deep breath. "Sorry to have to rely on you like that, I know travel between nations is very difficult of late."

"It's my pleasure," Ilia indicated. "You gave me a chance during my time of weakness, and Blake is my friend. I'll do what I can to help her."

"You also have your job," Ghira reminded. "I shouldn't burden you with more. I'll give Blake a call personally later."

There was another knock at the door, and Kali Belladonna entered. "Um, sorry to interrupt…"

"No, it's no problem," Ghira gestured. "What is it?"

"General Polendina's ship just arrived from Atlas, and she's headed for the Assembly of Nations building for the summit."

"Right, I'll be on my way too," Ghira got back to his feet.

"And she's brought Special Operative Neon Katt too…"

Ghira groaned in exasperation.

"Oh, this will be interesting..." Ilia chuckled. "Well, I'll be going now."

Ghira Belladonna took a deep breath and left. Humanity may be gone now, but it was a new world, and a new struggle.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Postscript:

In case you were wondering what happened to the rest of Salem's faction- Mercury and Emerald uncovered Salem's true plans and told everyone. Watts and Hazel were horrified and tried to escape. Cinder was horrified too, but Salem used her Grimm parts to control and fully Grimm-ify her. Tyrian, though, didn't care. While Salem battled (and eventually slew) Watts and Hazel, Tyrian and Grimm Cinder (albeit Cinder's mind was still fighting for control) attacked Mercury and Emerald. Emerald was wounded, but Mercury gave his life to hold them off so Emerald could escape. She fled back to Vale and lived in hiding, traumatized and broken- until she was killed off like all the other humans by the God of Darkness.

Taiyang and Raven are also both dead- Salem and Cinder had paid a visit to seize the Spring Maiden power and remove another threat.

Ironwood, Flynt Coal, and Maria all died trying to defend Atlas, but Atlas crashed anyway. After Flynt died and Ciel Soleil lost her family, Neon Katt and Ciel grew close.

Dr. Piedro Polendina survived the Battle of Atlas, and at the last battle, he was helping man the turrets on a ship in the harbor. Although he died when all the humans perished, he died helping defend the wounded Ghira and Kali Belladonna, who survived the war.


End file.
